


Living in his shadow

by Gryff1ndor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff1ndor/pseuds/Gryff1ndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark had a little sister, Jemma. She left him to go to college and vowed to never look back. Like most of her vows, this one was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The vow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726471) by [writing_ontheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ontheimpala/pseuds/writing_ontheimpala). 



*Flashback

“You will not leave!”  
She remembered Tony Stark, her older brother, exclaim. Unfortunately she had already made her choice. She was an independent being and her brother would not get to decide her future.  
“You don’t get to choose if I leave or not.” Jemma Stark replied almost too calmly. She turned to walk away luggage in hand as she heard her brother yell, “IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED BACK!”  
She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “Just remember it wasn’t me that walked away, but you who kicked me out.” And with that she left him standing in that apartment as she went to Cambridge.  
*End Flashback

Tony’s POV

Tony remembered hearing about the famous Jemma Simmons years later as Pepper exclaimed about the promise her and her lab partner, Fitz, had to offer to Stark Industries.  
“Great! Tell them to meet us here then,” Stark said as he walked to tinker with his suits. 

Jemma’s POV  
“NO FITZ!” Jemma exclaimed as Leopold Fitz told her about the interview opportunity that they had with Stark.  
“But Jemma,” Fitz whined, “It would be so COOL. Please?”  
How could Jemma resist when he asked her so nicely?  
“Fine,” She sighed as Fitz ran out of the room whooping.  
The next day they took the plane from sci-ops to New York. Fitz was practically jumping up and down in his seat like a 5 year old on his first plane ride. He had always wanted to work with Stark developing new toys. Unfortunately, Jemma could not display the same excitement towards meeting her big brother. She wondered if he even knew it was her that he was meeting. She was about to laugh at the thought of his startled face when the plane landed causing her papers to fly into Fitz. Fitz, startled by the papers screamed and tried to karate chop them out of the air as Jemma yelled at him to stop ruining her papers.  
After she gathered the papers they got off of the plane and tried to locate the first taxi. After several attempts Fitz gave up and let Jemma try. She was successful on the first attempt.  
“Stark Tower please,” Fitz said to the taxi man.  
“No problem,” the taxi man said back as he revved up the engine.  
Then they were there at Stark Tower, and Fitz looked like a kid at Disney World for the first time while Jemma looked like a prisoner just convicted of murder.

Tony's POV  
"Wait, Pepper, what were their names again?" Tony asked suddenly.  
"Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. They're known as FitzSimmons at sci-ops. Isn't that cute? Wait... Why?" Pepper answers as a bolt of realization strikes Tony.  
"Did Jemma Simmons happen to go to Cambridge at 16?"  
"Why... YES... do you know her?"  
"Unfortunately, yes" Tony answered just as the elevator door dinged and in walked his little sister, Jemma Stark.


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Tony meet and... well let's just say that neither one wants to back down.

"Unfortunately, yes" Tony answered just as the elevator door dinged and in walked his little sister, Jemma Stark.

Tony’s POV

“First off: When I said that you could NEVER come back I meant it. Do we have different definitions of “never” oh! Wait… never, adv,- not ever; at no time; not at all; absolutely not… Thank you dictionary.com. Second off: Why are you going by mom’s maiden name now? I feel like that’s cheating,” As Tony said it, he regretted not taking Pepper’s threatening glare into account. Seriously though, if looks could’ve killed then he would be in the grave already or, as Jemma used to say, cremated because it’s the “logical approach”.  
She then answered, “I figured that if you had dad’s name and I was banned from this household and the family name then I should at least get mum’s family name. And it was the only other last name that fitted with Jemma so.”  
It was then that he noticed Fitz’s expression. The poor boy had no clue what was happening, and Tony felt it his job to enlighten the boy.   
“So,” Tony started and just as he did Jemma interrupted, seems she still has the same manners as her sixteen year old self.

Jemma’s POV

“Fitz this is my brother. You remember, the one who kicked me out and only paid for one year of my college. He’s the one I told you about. Why I had to get that job at the Burger King. Why that idiot, James, thought that he could try to hit on me every single time when I was on the job. Why I had to spend every Christmas and every other holiday at the academy with only the jumpers that your mom knitted as presents. He’s the reason why I never could get more books. He’s the reason why your mum had to buy me presents for my birthday. He’s THAT brother. I’m surprised that he even found himself a girlfriend that’s as level headed and intelligent as Ms. Potts here. She must not be that intelligent though if she’s putting up with him,” Jemma answered sourly as she looked at the Fitz, the realization just striking him. Suddenly Fitz’s face was something she had never seen before, hate and rage, and just as her brother was telling her to get out, Fitz spoke, “NO! Jemma has jus’ as much a right ta be here as ya’ do. Ya’ canna’ kick her out caus’ she’s an adult now with just asa’ much of a righ’ to this place as ya’.” His rage was more contained, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t scary as hell. That was the exact moment when Pepper finally found her tongue.  
“He’s right Tony. Your room is still on the same floor. You’ll find it untouched. He wouldn’t let anyone, not even me, into the room. The only time someone’s been in there is when he installed Jarvis, and that was two years ago.”  
With that Jemma was in the elevator Fitz’s hand clasped tight in hers. She couldn’t help but grin as Tony’s eyes traveled to their hands. She suddenly knew that he thought that Fitz and her were together and she couldn’t wait to see his reaction when she kissed him on the cheek before night time.  
Just as the doors were about to close Tony yelled to Fitz, "Hey! If you still want the job then you're still invited. My she-demon sister isn't though so you guys can't be FitzSimmons anymore," he says FitzSimmons like poison on his tongue and then with that message the elevator doors close.   
"Fitz," Jemma says, "Do you think he's knows that we're a thing?"  
"Why does it matter wha' he thinks?" Fitz asks her love and concern etched in his voice.  
"Oh no matter. He just might freak out a bit," Jemma replies  
"Well, he deserves it," Fitz says giving her a small peck on her cheek.  
And then the elevator doors open, and she was leading her down the familiar hallway. She was just about to show him her room when his hand was wrenched from hers and suddenly he was crushed against the wall. She ran to him as soon as possible searching for any broken bones.   
“JARVIS WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” 

Tony’s POV about 5 minutes before the explosion

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN’T PAY FOR HER COLLEGE OR THAT YOU DIDN’T BUY HER GIFTS FOR ANYTHING,” Pepper was seething now, and Tony looked like a guilty puppy found with the sandwich in his mouth.  
“Well you see… hmmm… well I can…” and just as he said it a huge crash came from below him and he smiled, big-brother sequencer was activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the usual... comment if you want anything to happen... click kudos if you liked it... enough time wasted on me. GO FIND MORE STUFF TO READ
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	3. project big-brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> project big-brother explanation

“Well you see… hmmm… well I can…” and just as he said it a huge crash came from below him and he smiled, big-brother sequencer was activated.

Jemma's POV  
Suddenly, Jemma spotted the elevator door open and out walked her big brother, the cause of this whole mess.  
"TONY! YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED TO FITZ!!!" Jemma screamed and, just as she was about to punch Tony's chest, he was in his suit. Of course- jemma thought- why did she think he had changed. He still can't take a punch.  
"Jarvis explain to her what is happening please... I may or may not have forgotten the details plus this conversation is boooring," Tony answered in his nonchalant voice.  
"Project Big-Brother was activated with the intent of- in Mr. Stark's words- 'never ever EVER letting Jemma have a boy in her room cause then things go down-. Unfortunately I have no override sequence so no boys are allowed in your room unless Mr. Stark's retinal scan and voice activated password say that I can allow boys in. This project, of course, does not apply to him," Jarvis finished in his machine voice.  
"There ya have it, Jem. No boy is EVER EVER EVER allowed in your room unless I say so," Tony commented purposefully gloating in her face. By then Fitz had woken up and Jemma had run to his side after giving Tony her famous death-glare. Tony rolled his eyes and said, "GET A ROOOOOOM... oh wait! the only room that Jemma's allowed into you can't be in, Fitzy-poo."  
Jemma now absolutely infuriated stomped over to Tony replying with, "First: You are never allowed to call me Jem ever again. You lost that right when you kicked me out. Second: Don't call him Fitzy-poo. It's condescending and he's just as smart if not smarter than you. And third: If you don't give him a proper bed to sleep on then I will tell Pepper and then I'm pretty sure that you'll be the one on the couch. Am I clear? Good. Now I'm going to sleep. Night Leo," making sure to give Fitz a kiss on the cheek she walked into her room and closed the door with Tony shouting behind her, "So you can call him Leo and I can't call him Fitzy-poo. NO FAIR. come on Fitzy... let's go find you a bed as far away from Jem as possible."  
"I HEARD THAT AND DON'T CALL ME JEM," Jemma yelled through her closed door.

Tony's POV  
Great, Tony thinks to himself, now I have to find my sisters boyfriend a bed or she threatened to tell my girlfriend. Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. I hate being forced to do stuff. Well, I should at least get to know the boyfriend... who knows maybe he will be as smart as me.  
"Sooooooooo... You're dating my sister... ok... I don't really care about that. My real question is what inventions have you made. Any of them patented?" tony asks.  
" Well my newes' one are these a' arrows for hawkeye. They're um... they're like ICERS but fora' arrows. Jemma has ta' make the ummm... the chemicals while I make the mechanism. And Tony, unlike most newbies, almost all of my mechanisms are patented," Fitz answers while Tony's smug face turns into one of awe.  
"Well. Here we are. You and your handsomely charming Irish accent can stay her on the thirty-first floor while my sister is on the first. The farthest away as I could make it without Pepper getting mad at me and forcing me to sleep on the couch. The twentieth floor has food. Don't go crazy, and DON'T tell Jem that I stocked the fridge with Fresca. She'll go crazy. If you need anything just ask Jarvis," and then Tony left Fitz to find his way around the building, hopefully getting lost in the process. Tony made his way down and thought about a beer in his hand and the computer scanning through Jem and Fitz's inventions, and he was relaxed as could be. Finally, he reached his room and found himself locked out of his bedroom by none other than Pepper with a note on the door that read-

Don't think you got out of that conversation from Fitz crashing into the wall. You are in just as much trouble Tony. As part of your punishment, you are not allowed in here until tomorrow so, tinker with that. AND DON'T YOU DARE GO AND DO A POLICE SEARCH ON FITZ... OR JEMMA. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INVADE THEIR PRIVATE LIVES!  
\- pepper

And so, defeated, Tony lay down with a blanket on the couch as his dreams swept him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully be able to get the update up tomorrow... thanks for reading it


	4. flashbacks, prop-guns, and hacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jemma gets fresca  
> fitz hacks into JARVIS  
> tony has a flashback

And so, defeated, Tony lay down with a blanket on the couch as his dreams swept him away.

Jemma's POV  
Unfortunately Jemma had quite forgotten where the food was, and, seeing as she hadn't had any food since yesterday night, she was starving. So, like any logical person, she asked JARVIS.   
"Um JARVIS?" Jemma asked uncertainly, "I could've sworn the, last time I was here, the kitchen was two rights and a left, but I seem to be mistaken now. Could you please tell me where it is?"

"The kitchen was moved four years ago with the intent to make Mr. Stark cut down on his weight. He unfortunately decided that he could just make a chemical balance that allows him to lose weight and eat as much food as he wants. I think that it made his metabolism go up by a fair amount. Needless to say, it didn't work and now the kitchen is located on the twentieth floor. Two lefts and four rights and then your there," JARVIS ended with.  
And so Jemma set out on her journey for food and ten minutes, two wrong turns, and five closets later, she found it. And... could there be... Tony wouldn't be that stupid... but there was... "FRESCA!!!!!" Jemma screamed. She grabbed about ten cans, a few beers, and a life supply of ramen noodles and ran to her room. 

 

Fitz's POV  
Well Fitz's mind, there was no other word for it, it was a mess. He had no clue what had happened in one day, and he now realized what a jerk Tony Stark was. He still beamed in admiration though, whether he liked it or not. He then remembered the big-brother protocol and some of his admiration drains from him. Which reminds him that he has to get to work. He opens his alien-software computer that is usually used for gaming, but it's the only good computer he brought with him so he opens it up and hacks into JARVIS's mainframe and starts working. After two hours, three automatic password resets, and ten junk websites, he found it. The big-brother software. After finding it, destroying it was a much easier task. All he had to do was erase the code protecting him from entering and use the shield's files and the cameras in tony's room to enter and pass through the password part. Now, without Tony's notice, they would be able to spend time together. Fitz laughed to himself- and Tony thought he was smarter than me... as if.

*Morning

Jemma's POV  
Jemma woke up with the feeling that someone was watching her. She was about to shake that thought when she heard ruffling in the corner of her room and she shot up with the fake gun she kept under her pillow in her hands. She found a VERY startled Fitz staring at her with wide eyed confusion holding a thing of ramen noodles and a beer.   
"Good morning?" he offered.

Tony's POV  
*flashback  
The tall man in a black suit was at the door. Tony distinctly remembered his dad telling him not to open the door for the safety of Jemma and himself. So Tony decided that he wouldn't answer the door. That is until Mrs. Carter came to the door. Tony remembered Mrs. Carter used to always bring the yummiest snacks and to a seven year old who hadn't had any food since three hours ago that was good enough. Only, when he answered the door, she wasn't holding a paper plate with tin foil wrapped around it which meant no cookies. Mrs. Carter then asked if they could sit down somewhere and, still hoping for the cookies or brownies, he led her to the couch.   
"Tony. Your father... Well your father isn't coming home tonight. Do you remember James Rhodes? Well, this is Mr. Rhodes. He's going to take care of you and Jemma. I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Carter said.  
Tony, now crying, realized that he wasn't going to see his father again. And he was still starving.

*end flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating yesterday... i was at a friends house. I updated today though :)... happy new years and also on friday and saturday I may not be able to update so be prepared and when school starts up again I may be late on updates. Thanks for being patient with me.
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	5. The guns not even real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk... just read the chapter

Tony, now crying, realized that he wasn't going to see his father again. And he was still starving.

*end flashback

Jemma's POV  
"Sorry, Fitz," Jemma started not quite sure what to say, "It's not even real... the gun that is. I just keep it in case."  
"In case o' what Jemma?" Fitz replied  
"Just... in case," Jemma replied not quite sure what Fitz would do if told the truth certainly not wanting to find out.   
"Hey, Fitz, how are you even in here?" Jemma asked trying to change the subject.  
"Well, let's jus' say Tony Stark is definitely not smarter than me. I hacked into JARVIS's mainframe and put in tha passcodes by using shield files an' video tapes. It was quite a lot easier than I thought it would be," Fitz gloated, "And now I can come in whenever I want ta' and have some of your ramen noodles and beer."  
"Well, I'm very proud of you and very happy that you are smarter than my big brother. And stop eating my ramen noodles. I found those fair and square," Jemma said teasingly pulling Fitz into a small kiss. They weren't ones for affectionate displays even in private, but that didn't stop the butterflies from flying around in her stomach. She fought the urge to point out to herself that what she was feeling was just some dopamine and other chemicals flooding her system because her logical side was not at all romantic. And, if Fitz was one thing, he was a hopeless romantic.  
"Well then, if I canna' have yours then I'm going to go find my own. JARVIS show me to the kitchen," Fitz screamed while galloping, yes ... galloping, away.

Pepper's POV before that conversation and the gun incident  
"TONY," Pepper had been screaming at him for the past five minutes. What was wrong with him? Suddenly, he snapped out of it.  
"Hello Ms. Potts, how are you at this fine hour. I just had a small moment in which I forgot where I put that kid Fitz, but now I remember so yayyyy," Tony ended with the most unenthusiastic yay possible earning him a hit on his arm.  
"Dont you dare forget him Tony. I am pretty sure that BOTH your sister and her boyfriend would be great assets to," and before she could finish Tony was walking out of the room shouting, "WHEN YOU'RE DONE TALKING NONSENSE CALL ME BACK, AND WE CAN WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING."

Tony's POV  
How can she even suggest asking Jem back? What was wrong with her? Right...- he thought- I should probably make sure she hasn't blown up her room doing another lab experiment (HEY... it's happened before). And so, he commanded JARVIS to take him downstairs to his sister's room. Though, when he got there, he heard Fitz say, "Good morning," and saw the fake-gun. Oh- he thought- she still hasn't told him. Dang. Must not be that close then. Then he realized that he didn't entirely find out about the gun until two years after she had installed it there... maybe not then... maybe she just didn't want to tell him. I mean I practically dragged it out of her, and Fitzy is MUCH nicer than me- Tony finished. And then, before he saw them kiss, he hid in the broom closet until Fitzy walked out of her room... WAIT how did he even get in there in the first place? tony suddenly thought. And, before he could answer his own question, Jem was there opening the closet door... Uh oh!- Tony thought- I'm in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it... please please PLEASE comment and ask for something (unless its inappropiate) but you get the general gist. If you've got any questions just ask them. Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	6. siblings bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jemma bicker... A LOT

Uh oh!- Tony thought- I'm in for it.

Tony's POV  
"Ok... before you go all psycho on me. I can explain... well sort of... ok never mind just go ahead and go psycho," Tony said shielding his face before she hit him, "Just please don't hit the face. Anything but the face," Tony pleaded.  
"Relax, Tony, " Jemma answered, exhausted, "I'm not going to hit you. Just please tell me why you felt the need to eavesdrop on Fitz and me in a broom closet?"  
"Well... it all started about ten minutes ago twenty floors above yours," Tony started  
"Please stop... I don't have time for this, Tony," Jemma sighed  
"Fine, Ms. buzzkill, be that way. I was just making sure that you hadn't blown up my 2.5 billion dollar home with another one of your lab experiments. Remember the bird?,"  
"Oh GOD, I was just studying the brain of the bird," Jemma was yelling at him now  
"IT GOT INFECTION ALL OVER MY FIRST JARVIS. I COULDN'T PLAY WITH IT AND THEN I HAD TO BUILD A WHOLE NEW ONE WHICH TOOK ME LIKE TEN DAYS," Tony screamed back.  
"OH TEN DAYS. BOO-HOO. IT WASN'T EVEN AN INFECTION THAT WOULD EFFECT HUMANS, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT," Jemma interrupted.  
"TEN DAYS OF MY LIFE... ZAP... GONE!"  
"oh bloody hell. I don't have time for this today. It's too early," Jemma calmed down realizing that he wasn't going to drop it and that she needed to be the mature one, but then he started again.  
"It's not too early for Fitzy to come and, what's the word you britains use?... Ah yes snog," Tony muttered  
"Hey, it was a private place or so I thought. And we did not 'snog'... we kissed once for like two seconds. Or have you forgotten, couples do that sometimes," Jemma started again, but before she could do anything JARVIS interrupted.  
"Sir, you told me to tell you when Ms. Simmons had weapons in her room, and there is one right now under her pillow... I just finished scanning her room, and that is the only one I found."

"Thanks JARVIS. Which reminds me... Why haven't you told Fitzy about the fake gun, Jem?" Tony asked as politely as he could, "If he's really as nice and sweet as you say he is then he won't care. Why don't ya just tell him? It's not that bad. Ok... it's sort of that bad, but I'm sure he'll accept you and all that other stuff that goes with that," Tony said slowly getting bored with where the conversation was going, towards Fitzy's personality.

"Don't call him Fitzy and DON'T call me Jem. And he is quite sweet, but I don't really know how he would react, and why am I telling you this?" Jemma wondered aloud.

"Because I'm your big brother and I deserve to know. Also cause I knew how to get you to do my science homework so I thought it wouldn't be hard to get you to talk... Dang it... Should not have said that," Tony realized when Jemma's thoughtful expression turned to one of anger.

"Hey... YOU are the one that disowned me so no... you're not my big brother, and I did your science homework because you genuinely had no clue what the biology teacher was talking about... wait a second where were you all those times when I was doing YOUR science homework?" Jemma said eyes narrowing toward Tony.

"Ummmmmm... Parties?" He answered quite sure how this conversation was going to end up.

"PARTIES!!! WHILE I WAS DOING YOUR SCIENCE HOMEWORK YOU WERE OFF AT BLOODY PARTIES. I can't even begin to express how mad I am at you right now," Jemma answered with her disappointed face.

oh god- Tony thought- not the disappointed face. I swear she got it right off of mom. It looks just like her's. Man... I could never stand mom's disappointed face. It always made me feel to bad. WAIT... SHE KNOWS THAT IT MAKES ME FEEL BAD. SHE'S USING HER DISAPPOINTED FACE AGAINST ME. This will not stand for... But how will I get payback. Ughhhhh too much thinking. Wait why did we have that fight again? Oh yah... the fake gun. Wait, why does she still have that thing?

"So why are you still hiding that gun under your pillow. I thought that the nightmares already stopped?" Tony asked showing genuine concern towards his little sister. He didn't expect what was coming. Jem was never one to be emotional. Oh God, he never knew how to deal with emotional. And then, she started crying. He didn't know why, but she did. And suddenly, his whole world melted because his little sister was just as scared as that fourteen year old Jem he found on the their doorstep in the pouring rain. 

"It's not rational, but I'm just scared... Everything in this bloody city reminds me of that night. That's why I went away, and Fitz, well he helps me feel not so scared. He makes me feel how you used too," Jemma replied.

And, Tony felt his heart break at those words. How could he have abandoned his sister? How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a great New Years. My whole family was asleep so I had to clink glasses with my mom's already filled drink... then I played a video game and went to sleep. Comment please... it makes me feel better, and kudos if you like it... updates are going to be a bit slow staring monday cause I'm going to have to do school work :(
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	7. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about "that night" mentioned in earlier chapters

And, Tony felt his heart break at those words. How could he have abandoned his sister? How?

*Jemma's flashback of "that night"... Starts at high school

"Yes sir," the honor-roll fourteen year old said as she was about to leave, "Anything else you want me to do before I leave?"   
"No, Jemma. Thank you for your help. You may go now," her professor responded with a content nod of goodbye. And, seeing no further need to be there, she left. The hallways were quite creepy at night, and that one light in front of the janitorial closet wasn't helping the creepiness. She started running towards the doorway, convinced that something was chasing her, but when she looked back, no one was there. She then walked down the worn sidewalks of New York careful to avoid the dark alley ways. Unfortunately, as she soon found out, dark alley ways weren't the only ways to get into trouble. 

"GET ON THE GROUND," she heard the voice low, dark, and gravelly commanding some unknown victim onto the ground. She knew that she should've just walked away, called the police, not gotten involved, but she just couldn't. So, she yelled at the man in the mask, "Leave him alone!"   
"Are you going to stop me?" he asked laughing as he said it, the thought of this scrawny fourteen year old girl in preppy clothing hurting him was quite ridiculous.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on if you let him go or not," Jemma replied trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.  
"I propose a trade. Him for you. If you choose him then you get to walk away. If you choose you, then I will let him walk away unharmed," the man offered. It was almost like he knew that she would never be able to live with herself if she picked him so she said, "Me. I choose me."   
The man snarled and laughed. He, good to his word, let the other man go and, in one quick stride, had reached Jemma.

"Don't look so scared. It's not that bad... yet," He finished with a threatening smile. Jemma chose not to speak fearing that her voice would betray her.  
"Oh... I know who you are... Your Stark's little sister. Jemma is it?" He asked realization dawning on him. She nodded not quite sure how Tony had managed to piss this guy off.  
"I knew him you know? He always seemed to think it funny to pick on me. He thought that I was a sin against nature. Look at the product. I guess he was right. But I'm going to make YOU pay for what HE did to ME," The man was smiling like a maniac now. He pushed Jemma against the wall about to rape her. Jemma thought it wouldn't be wise to try to run away seeing as he had a gun hidden in his boot, but she couldn't stand the thought of him being able to have her virginity so she twisted her arm his grasp becoming loose enough for her arm to be able to slide out. When her arm was free she ran. She wasn't sure if the adrenaline pumping through her system was going to help her run any faster than him, but she figured it was worth a try. Jesus- she thought- how come Tony always gets me into these messes, at school with the bullies and even in New York City not even in a dark alleyway. 

She heard the gunshot then felt the pain emitting from her lower leg. She stumbled and fell. She was just a few houses away from Tony. She wouldn't be able to make it. Oh god- she thought- i'm going to die. Blood was soaking through her calf. She knew that it hadn't hit a major artery so she wouldn't bleed out as quickly. She started trying to clot the wound. She used her scarf... the one that her mom gave her, the one that she prized the most, the one that, when she looked back on the events, saved her life. The man was fast approaching. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm going to die. Oh shit- Jemma thought over and over again. She then realized that she had the components to make a quick taser like weapon in her bag. She had approximately five minutes before the man got here. He was quite a slow runner, and he wasn't in shape seeing as he started walking. She started working. Grabbing all the materials as fast as she could. She was never good at making things in the timed courses at school, and with her life depending on it, she was even slower. Her hands trembled and her brain wasn't functioning right, but just in the knick of time, she got it built. She waited for the man to come near to her and then she zapped him. It didn't hit her until later that night that she had killed the man.

She had then proceeded to tie the scarf over the wound and stumble back to her house crying and bloody as she pounded on the door. It had hit her then that she killed someone, and a fresh load of tears covered her face. Tony rushed her inside and called the ambulance as fast as humanly possible, but she refused to leave the house. She didn't wan't to leave or go anywhere near that area, and so Jemma was sedated. 

She woke up in the hospital the next day with stitches and lots of bandages covering her leg. She had then told Tony parts of the story, never all of it, and about how she had zapped a man with over 200 mA of electricity. How she had ended a man's life. How she was a murderer.

*end flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was so depressing... On monday school starts so I won't be updating as often. Sorry :( Comment if you want anything NOT inappropriate. Comment if you liked it or would just like to talk or if you want me to write a fic about something. Thanks for reading it :)
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	8. Decisions decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to get his act together, and Jemma tells Fitz the story... well some of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters... just the plot

How she was a murderer.

*end flashback  
Jemmas POV

She suddenly snapped out of the trance-like flashback tears staining her face. She quickly ran to the restroom in fear that Fitz might see her and ask more questions. She dabbed the running mascara off of her face, and applied a small amount of make up back onto her face. She wasn't one for vanity, but the make up hid the rings under her eyes so she was fine with wearing it. When she came out of the bathroom though, she found a very concerned Fitz, and she knew that there were going to be loads of questions asked, and she had to answer a few. 

Tony's POV

Tony left once he saw Jemma start to break down again. As much as he wanted to help her he knew that she would be so embarassed and not want to talk to him so, for the sake of her pride, he left. He stumbled back upstairs to a sleeping Pepper and sat on the couch to think about what happened that day. His sister, the strong independent Jem, was, as he had earlier found out, no stronger or more independent than the day she had left. She was still a scared fourteen year old with the knowledge of a thirty year old. She was still the essence of innocence, and she still needed protection. He decided then, on that couch in stark tower, that he would be the emotional rock that she needed. He would be her protector from evil. He would be her big brother. She thought about her words; how they hurt him; how they made him question himself; how they made him realize the monster that he had become. He had missed her, rather he wanted to admit it or not. He grabbed some ice cream and started watching Dr. Who. It had been Jemma's favorite show growing up. She had always compared the Dr. and his companion to him and her relationship. He had never wanted to watch the show, but he had started it when she had left and now he had watched every season at least three times. He loved the episode in which the cybermen and daleks faced off and when Rose died. He cried every time, but that was her favorite one because she said it made her remember that she had so much left to explore and learn. Jem always said that it showed that no human could ever know everything about the universe... how it wasn't meant to be. She said that she was crying because she imagined him leaving her when the Doctor left her. He cried because he did leave her, but not out of love... out of jealousy... out of anger. He was ashamed of himself for it, but he left her, and he had to accept that fact before he tried to become her big brother again.

Fitz's POV  
He saw Jemma running into the bathroom crying, and immediately became concerned. He waited for ten minutes for her to come out, and when she did she had reapplied make up. When did she even start wearing make up?- fitz asked himself.  
"Jemma why were ya' cryin'?" he asked concern etched in his face and voice.  
"Oh Fitz, its okay. I was just remembering something," Jemma answered obviously trying to avoid the topic.  
"It's not 'okay' ya' were cryin'. Ya' never cry. Was it Tony? I swear if it was then I'll beat him up," Fitz said completely serious.  
"No Fitz," Jemma laughed, "it wasn't Tony. I was just remembering something about when I was last here a few years ago," Jemma said trying not to get into the whole story.  
"Was it about why ya' had tha' gun under your pillow?" Fitz asked obviously seeing a connection between Jemma's reaction to the gun and the current subject.  
"Can we not get into it, Fitz?" Jemma asked.  
"No we canno'. If somethin' happened then just tell me. Nothing would make me want to run away from ya'. I love ya'. Nothing is going ta' change tha'."  
So Jemma told him bits and pieces of the story about the man minus the Tony part, about the gun shot minus the rape part and the killing part. Fitz knew that she was leaving things out, but he didn't want to nag so he decided to leave it for now, and just ask Tony.

Jemma's POV

"Fitz... by now I would've run away from me," Jemma said surprised he hadn't run yet from the small pieces of story she had told him.  
"I told ya' nothin' would make me run away from ya', Jemma. You're like tha' other half of me."  
She hoped that Fitz knew that she was like the Hyde to his Jackel... she was the monster that would bring him down in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it (yes I said y'all) and I hope that you guys are having a great 2015. PLEASE comment... it makes me feel better... even if you're just saying something short like 'that was good' or something like that... comment if you want anything not inappropriate or if you want me to write a fic on something not inappropriate... thanks :)
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry... didn't know what to do for the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except the plot

She hoped that Fitz knew that she was like the Hyde to his Jackel... she was the monster that would bring him down in the end.

Jemma's POV  
After Fitz fell asleep, Jemma moved him to her bed. She could never get any sleep so why not give him a good one. She tucked him in, and started a pot of tea so that she could then go onto reading about Peggy Carter, her hero. About three novels later, Jemma was worn out, and went to bed sleeping for a full two hours, the most sleep she's gotten in days. She then proceeded to study Stark tower. She used the hacks that Fitz had taught her, and started to look at the structures, and which places would be safest to start building her lab. Out of all the designs, she found one area untouched so, she decided that that one untouched area would be her lab. It was quite curious seeing as it was on the first floor so it was quite old. She had wondered why Tony or, more likely, Pepper hadn't used it for storage or something. Huh- she thought- well... I guess it's just my lucky day- she finished with a grin.

Fitz's POV  
Fitz fell asleep, and had the weirdest dream. Jemma was there, but she was being attacked from someone, and, when he shouted out, she would look around oblivious to the attack that was about to happen. Fitz tried to run to the attacker and protect Jemma, but he couldn't. It was like there was a magnetic field preventing him from having any contact with her. He had to watch her run still trying to beat the attacker to no avail. He had to watch her go to TONY instead of HIM. He had to watch her worst nightmare happen all over again, and then, Fitz woke up. He had tears staining his face, and was suddenly glad that Jemma wasn't in the room. He didn't want her to see him like this. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw the clock reading 9:45 A.M. Great- he thought- that means I can ask Tony about the rest of the story... or at least about the parts that he knows. He was sure that Jemma hand't told him everything so there would still be a few sketchy spots, but he could fill those in later. By the time he had finished his whole plan, he was at Tony's floor.  
"HEY, TONY!" Fitz shouted seeing no one in the room. Just as he said it, Tony's head popped out, "What's up, Fitzy?" Tony answered.  
"Well... I was wondering if you could tell me about Jemma... specifically 'that night' as she called it... AND DON'T CALL ME FITZ."

Tony's POV  
Oh wow!- Tony thought- this Fitz character must have a REALLY good relationship with Jem if he's asking me for help... without her consent. Well if he asked then I MUST tell.  
And with that Tony opened his mouth, "You might as well sit down, Fitzy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment... please... tell me if you want anything not inappropriate to happen or if you want to give me a prompt of some sorts. Thanks for reading it and sticking with me this far.
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	10. The restricted section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Fitz about that night Jemma finds the restricted section

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own any characters... just the plot line

And with that Tony opened his mouth, "You might as well sit down, Fitzy."

Fitz's POV  
By the end of the story, both Tony and Fitz were crying. Fitz wanted to kiss Jemma telling her how beautiful she was and how nothing like that would ever happen to her again. "I'm going ta' go find Jemma," Fitz said apologetically leaving Tony tinkering with his toys. 

Tony's POV  
After Fitz left, Jarvis had quickly reminded him about the restricted section problem, and Tony had taken the private elevator hidden in the back of the lab down to floor one. He started jogging down the deserted hall past the picture of his dad and Peggy, past Jemma's room, and past the picture of him and Rhodes in their iron suits. He kept walking until he found the hall with the bulb out, and turned quickly walking down it. He found Jemma in the room looking as puzzled as any normal genius girl would look after finding that room.  
"Jem," Tony began.

Jemma's POV  
"Jem," She heard Tony's voice. It was the soft brotherly voice that she had missed over the years. It made her want to be sixteen again curled up in Tony's arms watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for the ninth time that month, and listen to Tony complaining about how he wanted to see Voldemort. She missed him.  
She was puzzled to find that, when she walked into the room with supposedly nothing in it, she found a large amount of stuff in it. After walking towards the framed objects littering the walls along with the many sculptures, she found that the sculptures and framed things all had only one thing in common. 

 

 

 

Her

 

The framed objects were all the magazines and articles that she had been cited or published in. There were framed pictures of her and Fitz along with the blueprints that he had made of their inventions. The sculptures were all of the products that she and Fitz had made and all of the lab equipment that she left at her home when she left. She looked up at Tony bleary eyed as her older brother embraced her into a hug. 

Tony's POV  
He missed her so much. He had just admitted it to himself. He had missed her lavender scent. Her biochemist talking at the breakfast table. Her sandwiches. Her. Just her. He was going to tell her how he had missed her, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't find any words.  
"I never thought it would happen, but for once in your life you're speachless," Jemma tried to tease teary voice giving up the somewhat in tact facade.  
"Yes, I am, Jem," Tony said pulling her into an even tighter embrace, "Yes I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it! the usual... comment/ kudos... I will try to update soon, but I'm moving in a few months so everything's hectic, and I have school which is always interesting... thanks for sticking with me this long!... I reedited this so I'm gonna end the story soon
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only own the plot line

"Yes, I am, Jem," Tony said pulling her into an even tighter embrace, "Yes I am."

*later that day on the couch in Tonys room  
Tonys POV  
"So, how did you guys even meet?" Tony asked now having made up with both Jemma and Fitz. They both exchanged a look, and Tony suddenly was VERY interested in the conversation.

Jemma's POV  
Jemma started, "it was actually very cute, I always sat in the front row of the classroom,"   
"Of course you did," Tony muttered exchanging a knowing look with Fitz.  
"Fitz always sat in the back. Well, anyways, one day I got there late."  
"OH MY GOD JEMMA STARK WAS LATE FOR SOMETHING... YES I KNEW THE DAY WOULD COME WHEN SHE WAS FINALLY LATE," Tony yelled high-fiving a very enthusiastic fitz.   
"HEY! I wouldn't have been late if Mr. Lyndon hadn't switched my schedule two minutes before class started. Anyways I sat in the back if the room, and, when I glanced over at Fitz, I saw he had some blueprints out. I saw that he needed a chemical component to stabilize the machine so I told him about this chemical that I was developing that could help it. That was when we met. We started working in the lab together and then it became a bit more than a platonic relationship. Of course that was years later, but"  
"Jemma your rambling," Fitz reminded her.  
"Right, of course," Jemma muttered  
"Well, that's enough background story... Let's play video games," Tony said, "Fitz what system and what game?"  
"X-box one... I guess halo would be fine, but can we play harry potter in the background. I always have loved tha' movie," Fitz said.  
Jemma was happy that her brother asked Fitz. He never asked people, unless he REALLY liked them, what video game they wanted to play. That night she watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and crashed 5 banshees and 2 ghosts. Needless to say Fitz and Tony were quite mad that she had destroyed all of the vehicles that they got for her. It really wasn't her fault... One second they were by the ocean and then BAM she was falling off of a cliff. She was pretty sure it was a glitch or something.

*later that evening  
Tonys POV  
"Ok Pepper, both Fitz and Jemma are in DIFFERENT rooms. Hey! Don't give me that face. I put them both on the first floor," Tony said.  
"Tony we need to talk about some things. First off... When did you start liking Fitz? Or Jemma?" Pepper asked  
"When I found out that he was awesome! And u never stopped liking Jemma... I just never showed it."  
"Well... I think it's time that you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this has taken so long... I've had to do science fair and my mums moving in a few months and then we're moving... This is the second to last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me... Please comment. It just makes me feel better... Comment if u guys want me to write a fic about AOS if it an appropriate plot line... Thanks for sticking with me
> 
>  
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	12. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything but this lovely plot line

Fitz's POV  
It was the first time that Fitz had gotten alone time with Jemma that day, and it was time to confess, "Jem?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I asked Tony about that night and he sorta told me all he knew about it," Fitz said.  
"Yah... I sort of expected it, me being a brilliant scientist and all. I was just expecting you to have run a lot sooner, but I should have known that you would tell me face to face. You've been my favorite boyfriend, Fitz and..." Jemma was cut off by Fitz kissing her, and she almost forgot to kiss back.   
"I would never ever ever leave you Jemma, but now that we're on the topic of favorite boyfriends... Can I have a monkey?" Fitz asked ever so hopefully  
"I don't live you that much, Fitz," Jemma chuckled.  
"It was worth a try," Fitz mumbled as he walked to his room, "love you, Jem."  
"Love you too."

*the morning  
Jemma's POV  
Jemma awoke to two people mumbling outside of her door.   
"You guys suck at whispering," Jemma stated as she got up to crack open a Fresca.  
"But you still love us," Tony said and walked away.

*later   
Jemma walked... well she took the elevator, upstairs like she was instructed and was greeted by no one... The halls were empty... Dead silent. She cautiously walked down the hall and opened Tonys room wondering where they were finding Tony and Pepper and Fitz with giddy faces holding a blindfold.  
"Okay," Jemma said, "I only trust Fitz with leading me while I'm blind."  
"HEY!" Tony exclaimed  
"Remember the piñata incident?"  
"Hey! Those kids just coincidentally happened to fall over as I told you to swing... There were no good witnesses."  
"Yah, sure, Tony."  
And so Fitz lead her downstairs into an unknown place.

 

Finally, the blindfold was lifted to expose a whole new lab with dozens of presents laying on the state of the art equipment.  
"It's a gift to make up for all those missed birthdays... I even got Fitzy something!" Tony said.  
Then Jemma and Fitz were unwrapping anything they could get there hands on. After about thirty minutes, all but two presents were unwrapped, one for Jemma and one for Fitz.  
Fitz's was in another room, and Jemma's was an envelope.   
"Fitz, you of first."  
And so, Tony wheeled in a box-like object with only a blanket covering it. Fitz cautiously walked towards the cage, and he uncovered it and squealed in delight.

 

 

It was a baby monkey!  
"Ya' got me a baby Vervet monkey?" Fitz asked  
"Well... This is just his small cage, that," Tony said pointing to a huge glass terrarium embedded in the wall of their lab, "Is his real cage. We bought lots of things to decorate it with so have a field day with it Fitzy... They're thought to be quite smart, and it always heard that you wanted one."  
"Your turn, Jem," Fitz said as he turned to find a bleary eyed Jemma.  
Jemma carfully picked up her envelope and opened it. She only answered with one word, "yes."

 

That was the day that Jemma Simmons and Leopoldo Fitz were invited into the Stark family... They proceeded to finish their time at sci-ops and then work with Agent Phil Coulson... Fitz's mother was sent gifts and christmas cards and really anything that Tony felt like sending and she sent him jumpers and food... The Starks were finally happy.

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU  
> This was my second fic, and it was slightly less depressing... I hope that you guys like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this,  
> Gryff1ndor


End file.
